infamousfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Gołębie pocztowe
thumb|250px|Cole przed zestrzeleniem gołębia pocztowego. Gołębie pocztowe – nośniki tajnych wiadomości w inFamous 2, zakodowanych przez dr Sebastiana Wolfe'a. Zastępują one skrzynki kontaktowe z inFamous. Opis Na obszarze całego New Marais znajduje się dwadzieścia dziewięć (29) gołębi pocztowych Wolfe'a. MacGrath był w stanie wykryć najbliższe gołębie, które ukazywały się na jego minimapie pod postacią 20px błękitnej ikonki ptaka. Ogłuszywszy lub zestrzeliwszy je, Cole mógł zerwać z jego opaski dysk USB, zawierający w sobie zakodowaną wiadomość. Mężczyzna mógł ją rozszyfrować dzięki hasłu podesłanemu przez agentkę NSA Lucy Kuo, w trakcie misji wątku głównego Zguba. Treść niektórych wiadomości była zależna od przeszłości Cole'a (wprowadzanej poprzez importowanie zapisu z pierwszej częśći inFamous) lub jego obecnej karmy. Odnalezienie każdej takiej wiadomości nagradzało MacGratha dodatkowymi pięćdzieisięcioma (50) punktami doświadczenia. Mapa gołębi pocztowych (inFamous 2).PNG|Mapa gołębi pocztowych w New Marais. Treść wiadomości Bezcenne dowody *'Wolfe': Agentko Kuo, jestem przekonany, że tylko ty będziesz w stanie rozszyfrować tę wiadomość, i że będzie stanowić istotny dowód w sprawie Synów Pierworodnych. Świat musi poznać prawdę o tym co się wydarzyło. Trzeba natychmiast rozpocząć walkę ze skutkami użycia Kuli Promieni. Skutkami, za które biorę pełną odpowiedzialność. Przekaż to nagranie swojemu kontaktowi z Empire City, mamy mało czasu. Potrójny efekt 1 *'Wolfe': Nagranie X04. Spotkanie z agentami NSA - Johnem White'em i Lucy Kuo. Nagranie rozpoczyna się. *'Kuo': Jesteś tam, John? *'John': Mów. *'Kuo': Rozpracowałeś Synów Pierworodnych w Empire City, czas przedstawić cię mojemu kontaktowi w New Marais, John White, oto dr Sebastian Wolfe. *'John': Wolfe?!? To ten sekret, który chronisz? On odpowiada za co najmniej połowę rzeczy, które mamy zbadać. *'Kuo': Spokojnie... *'Wolfe': W porządku. *'Kuo': Wolfe ryzykuje życie, pomagając nam. *'Wolfe': Wszyscy ryzykujemy. NSA przydzieliła was, ponieważ macie gen przewodnika. To ściągnęło uwagę Synów Pierworodnych... to jednak nie daje wam carte blanche. (wolnej ręki.) Bacznie przyglądają się nowicjuszom. Zabiją was bez mrugnięcia okiem. Czapki z głów *'Wolfe': Nagranie Josepha Bertranda, plik A435. Nagranie rozpoczyna się. *'Bertrand': Nowy obiekt, który budujecie pod parowozownią... jest przytłaczający. Czapki z głów, doktorze. *'Wolfe': Technologicznie wyprzedzamy resztę świata o sto lat. *'Bertrand': Bez skromności. Wstępując do Synów Pierworodnych, usłyszałem o tym, że wyprzedzają świat o sto lat. To bardzo powściągliwe ujęcie rzeczy. Jak zobaczyłem to wszystko, pomyślałem, że porwało mnie UFO! *'Wolfe': Przepraszam za zamieszanie. *'Bertrand': Były tu jaskinie. Dobrze je znałem. Bawiłem się w nich jako dziecko. Była tu podziemna linia kolejowa, którą wywożono z miasta zbiegłych niewolników. Poźniej była prohibicja, a whiskey zastąpiła niewolników. A teraz... teraz ukrywamy tu przyszłość. Ewakuacja *'Wolfe': Nagranie agenta Johna White'a, plik D045. Nagranie rozpoczyna się. *'John': Mam wieści. Dostałem awans. Będę pracował z Kesslerem. *'Wolfe': Najwyraźniej pniesz się w górę, jak rakieta! *'John': Podejrzane. Może Kessler wie, że jestem z NSA. *'Wolfe': Co??? Nie. Zabiłby cię... *'John': Może. Kessler kazał natychmiast przekazać Kulę Promieni do Empire City. Co to znaczy? *'Wolfe': Przyśpieszył procedurę. Nie możemy na to pozwolić. Czas to skończyć. Powiedz Houstonowi, że jestem gotów do ewakuacji. *'John': Daj spokój. Wciąż zbieramy materiały przeciw Synom Pierworodnym. Nie ujawnimy się, aż nie zbierzemy tylu dowodów, żeby zniszczyć całą organizację. Na razie zostań na miejscu... I prześlij kulę. Zły omen *'Wolfe': Nagranie agenta Johna White'a, plik D102. Nagranie rozpoczyna się. *'John': Wynosiłem Kulę Promieni z laboratorium, gdy zatrzymał mnie Kessler. To było... dziwne. Mówił, że moje przeznaczenie jest istotne, i że osiągnę wielkie rzeczy. *'Wolfe': Byłem sceptykiem, ale... wiele z jego przewidywań faktycznie się sprawdziło. *'John': Nie wiem. Patrzył na mnie w dziwny sposób. Chciałem, żeby się mylił. Podejrzany *'Wolfe': Nagranie agentów Johna White'a i Lucy Kuo, plik D134. Nagranie rozpoczyna się. *'John': Przepraszam za ciszę w eterze. *'Kuo': John, co się tam dzieje? *'John': Powiedz Wolfe'owi, że jego wynalazek to sukces. *'Kuo': Kula Promieni... *'John': Myślałem, że Kessler wysłał ją kurierem do któregoś laboratorium... Musiał ustawić zapłon. *'Kuo': Boże. *'John': Zadziałało, jak bomba. Zmiotło w pył pięć czy sześć przecznic, wszędzie zwłoki. Ale wewnątrz krateru, w samym środku, był dzieciak - przetrwał. *'Kuo': Przewodnik? *'John': O, tak. I to silny. *'Kuo': Nie wierzę w zbieg okoliczności. Musi być powiązany z Kesslerem. *'John': Zgadza się, warto się nim zainteresować. Obserwuję go. Aha, pojawia się mnóstwo przewodników, więcej, niż przewidział Wolfe. Roi się od nich. Przemiana *'Wolfe': Odkryłem potencjalną metodę redukcji albo nawet eliminacji ludzkich ofiar promieniowania kuli. To była reakcja Bertranda. Fragment nagrania Josepha Bertranda, plik A075. Nagranie rozpoczyna się. *'Bertrand': Nie wstąpiłem do Synów Pierworodnych dla dobra ludzkości. Wstąpiłem, bo chcę posiąść moce! Bóg ma wobec mnie plany. Chcę się doskonalić, wykorzystując swoje zdolności w jego imieniu. Poza tym, mam dość czekania. Zgromadziłem więźniów. Kula Promieni już działa. Wieczorem stanę się mieczem Boga. Czas iść, auto czeka. Względność *'Wolfe': Nagranie agentki Kuo, plik G27. Nagranie rozpoczyna się. *'Kuo': Posiadam zapis rozmowy telefonicznej z dnia, w którym Kessler zdetonował Kulę Promieni. Do tego zadania wyznaczył konkretnego kuriera. *'Wolfe': Czyli Cole'a MacGratha? *'Kuo': Jeszcze coś. Chyba znalazłam ważne informacje o Kesslerze. On wiedział, że Cole MacGrath ma gen przewodnika. Ale jego nazwiska nie ma w bazie danych Synów Pierworodnych. *'Wolfe': To skąd Kessler wiedział, że MacGrath ma gen? *'Kuo': No właśnie. *'Wolfe': Są spokrewnieni. *'Kuo': Hm... Możemy to sprawdzić. Dziewczyna z bagien *'Wolfe': Nagranie Josepha Bertranda, plik B082. Nagranie rozpoczyna się. *'Bertrand': Trzeba coś zrobić z tą bagienną zdzirą! Straciłem przez nią sprzęt i ludzi. Tracę pieniądze. Chłopcy zaczynają się obawiać "wiedźmy z bagien". Jest szczwana. Kiedy wskoczy w mangrowce, możemy jej nie wytropić. *'Wolfe': Czego pan sobie życzy? *'Bertrand': Cóż... Może zmajstrujesz radar wykrywający przewodników albo coś w tym rodzaju. *'Wolfe': Czy to ważniejsze od pięciu innych projektów, nad którymi pracuję? *'Bertrand': Nie, do cholery! Najpierw skończ tamte projekty. Wykrywacz przewodników. Wpisz go na listę. Moje bagno, mój dom *'Wolfe': Nagranie agentki Kuo, plik G58. Nagranie rozpoczyna się. *'Kuo': Napływają raporty. Jakiś "bagienny duch" dewastuje obozy milicji. *'Wolfe': Nie wierzysz, że to duch? *'Kuo': Podejrzewałam, że to nowy przewodnik. W noczy podsłuchiwałam jeden z obozów i... Poszczęściło mi się. Posłuchaj: Kuo odtwarza swoje nagranie. *'Milicjant': Co? Co to jest? *'Nix': Hehehehe. Rozbrzmiewiewają strzały. *'Milicjant': Aaaaa! *'Nix': Przychodzicie na bagna! Do mojego domu! *'Milicjant': Wstrzymać ogień! Debile, strzelacie do siebie nawzajem! *'Milicjant': Ooo! Zdejmij to ze mnie! Zabieeeeee! *'Nix': Następnym razem przyprowadźcie armię! Vermaak 88 *'Wolfe': Uwagi o "Badanym 881", plik C152. Nagranie rozpoczyna się. *'Wolfe': Mieliśmy w laboratorium niespodziewaną wizytę. Autobus Bertranda wyładował pięćdziesięciu dwóch ludzi z dziwnym akcentem na badanie przesiewiowe. Wszyscy byli w świetnym stanie fizyczny. To żołnierze, weterani. Wezwałem jednego na badanie i zapytałem o symbol na worku. Powiedział, że są z Vermaak 88, prywatnej firmy wojskowej z RPA. Podczas badania odkryłem, że jego ciało pokrywają blizny. Miny, odłamki, kule, maczety. Wszyscy byli podobnie przyozdobieni. Badania potrwały oczywiście dłużej, niż sądziłem. Myślałem, że Bertrand rekrutował nowych ludzi. Badany 881 zdziwił się, że nic nie wiem, i przestał gadać. Powiedział jednak, że... to Bertrandowi płacą. Śmiał się z mojej miny. Dlaczego płacili Bertrandowi? Nie chciał powiedzieć. Przyjechało więcej autobusów. Akta Kuo *'Wolfe': Nagranie agentki Lucy Kuo, plik G84. Nagranie rozpoczyna się. *'Wolfe': Wiem, że obdarzyłaś mnie zaufaniem, Kuo. Chcę zasłużyć na to zaufanie. *'Kuo': A... nie zasługujesz? *'Wolfe': Muszę ci coś wyznać. NSA poprosiło mnie o nagrywanie rozmów... bez twojej wiedzy. *'Kuo': Co? Dlaczego? *'Wolfe': Nie powiedzieli. Może chodzi o to, że masz gen przewodnika. Nie wiem. *'Kuo': Jak często mnie...? *'Wolfe': Zawsze. Jeśli chcesz, mogę dawać ci kopię raportów, które składam. Przecież jestem po twojej stronie. Niejednogłośna decyzja *'Wolfe': Nagranie Josepha Bertranda, plik B146. Nagranie rozpoczyna się. *'Bertrand': Jakież to wieści masz dla mnie, doktorze? *'Wolfe': Urządzenie przesyłowe działa zgodnie z planem. Obserwujemy wskaźnik wymiany mocy na poziomie 86% między przewodnikami. Ale to, co chcesz zrobić... *'Bertrand': Chcę mieć zyski, doktorze. Twoja... maszyneria trochę kosztuje. *'Wolfe': Rozdzielanie strumienia na wielu odbiorców jest niebezpieczne! Wyniki mogą być bardzo niestabilne. *'Bertrand': Skoro to działa, to kontynuujmy. Do roboty. Podkręcony *'Wolfe': Odwiedziłem kwatery Synów Pierworodnych, gdzie stacjonowali ludzie z Vermaak. Badany 881 podszedł do mnie i pogadaliśmy. Oto nagranie. Nagranie rozpoczyna się. *'Badany 881': Doktorze... Co tak pana poruszyło? *'Wolfe': Domyśliłem się, co Bertrand planuje dla was. Chce użyć urządzenia przesyłowego, tak? *'Badany 881': Przepraszam... Naprawdę... Nie mogę powiedzieć. *'Wolfe': Wiesz, kto jest przewodnikiem? *'Badany 881': Nie mogę... wypowiadać się na ten temat. *'Wolfe': Musisz coś wiedzieć... Procedura przesyłu nie miała na celu podziału umiejętności między wielu odbiorców. Nie wiem, co się stanie. *'Badany 881': Słucham... Zaintrygowałeś mnie. *'Wolfe': Teoretycznie będziecie, można by powiedzieć, "doładowani". Otrzymacie fragment mocy prawdziwego przewodnika, ale ciało zacznie się zużywać, podtrzymując proces. Możecie oszaleć. *'Badany 881': Doktorze... Czemu mi o tym mówisz? Bertrand... nie byłby z tego zadowolony. *'Wolfe': Nie jestem odważnym człowiekiem. Jeśli mam rację i stracicie nad sobą kontrolę... Będziecie większym zagrożeniem, niż Bertrand. Wrażenia Treść tej wiadomości jest zależna od tego, czy na początku gry został importowany zapis z pierwszej części inFamous. Nie importowano zapisu *'Wolfe': Nagranie X04. Spotkanie z agentami NSA - Johnem White'em i Lucy Kuo. Nagranie rozpoczyna się. *'John': Od tygodni obserwuję Cole'a MacGratha i zaczynam już rozumieć. *'Kuo': Niecierpliwimy się, John. Co wiesz? *'John': Jest... chaotyczny i nieprzewidywalny. Minęło tyle czasu, a wciąż nie wiem jakie są jego zamiary. Wygląda na zagubionego. Więcej nie potrafię powiedzieć, przykro mi. Może jego zagubienie nam pomoże, zadziała na naszą rękę. Może dzięki temu łatwiej będzie odpowiednio go nakierować? Kiedy pojawi się Bestia, kontrola przewodnika o umiejętnościach MacGratha bardzo nam pomoże. *'Kuo': Dzięki za raport. Wolfe i ja mamy wiele do przemyślenia. Importowany zapis dobrej karmy (kanon) *'Wolfe': Nagranie X04. Spotkanie z agentami NSA - Johnem White'em i Lucy Kuo. Nagranie rozpoczyna się. *'John': Od tygodni obserwuję Cole'a MacGratha i zaczynam już rozumieć. *'Kuo': Niecierpliwimy się, John. Co wiesz? *'John': Pomijając całą sytuację, MacGrath jest chyba wszystkim, na co liczyliśmy. Wielokrotnie zatrzymywał się, żeby uleczyć cywilów. Porzuca swoje zadania, żeby pomóc innym. Jeśli przewidywania Kesslera, co do Bestii, są prawdziwe, odwaga nie wystarczy, by ją powstrzymać. Jeśli będziemy mieli kogoś takiego, to nie przegramy. *'Kuo': Dzięki za raport. Wolfe i ja mamy wiele do przemyślenia. Importowany zapis złej karmy (spoza kanonu) *'Wolfe': Nagranie X04. Spotkanie z agentami NSA - Johnem White'em i Lucy Kuo. Nagranie rozpoczyna się. *'John': Od tygodni obserwuję Cole'a MacGratha i zaczynam już rozumieć. *'Kuo': Niecierpliwimy się, John. Co wiesz? *'John': Trudno zaspokoić jego pożądanie przemocy i chaosu. W najlepszym wypadku jest samolubny, w najgorszym... Nie próbował jeszcze uniknąć rozlewu krwi. Wręcz przeciwnie. To prawdziwy koszmar. Gdyby nie Bestia, chętnie bym się go pozbył. Jednak... To możliwe, że... jego wściekłość... to właśnie to, czego nam potrzeba. *'Kuo': Dzięki za raport. Wolfe i ja mamy wiele do przemyślenia. Kwarantanna *'Wolfe': Nagranie X04. Spotkanie z agentami NSA - Johnem White'em i Lucy Kuo. Nagranie rozpoczyna się. *'Kuo': Teraz lepiej, John. Już cię słyszymy. Jak się dodzwoniłeś? *'John': To kompletna prowizorka. Odkąd wprowadzono kwarantanne, wszyscy muszą kombinować. *'Kuo': Co się dzieje w Empire City? Mamy niewiele informacji z zewnątrz. *'John': My również. Z jedzeniem i lekami też krucho. *'Wolfe': Prezydent twierdzi, że trzy razy dziennie zrzucają zaopatrzenie! *'John': Jesteśmy tu w potrzasku. Jakby chcieli, żeby choroba się utrzymała. Nie chcą jej badać. WIesz co? Myślę, że wiedzieli, że to się stanie. Kula Promieni, choroba, wszystko. Miasto było otoczone jeszcze zanim opadł kurz. To dowód na istnienie wielkiej konspiracji. A jeśli NSA współpracuje z Synami Pierworodnymi? *'Kuo': Nie wierzę w to. Ale masz rację, to jest niepokojące. Nie wiedzieliśmy, że jest tak źle. *'Wolfe': Opowiesz nam o chorobie? *'John': Tu nazywają te zarazę "plagą". Zaatakowała ludność zaraz po wybuchu. Jest wysoce śmiertelna. Niektórzy umierają w dniu pojawienia się pierwszych objawów. *'Wolfe': Mój Boże! To moja wina, każda z tych ofiar... Przecież mogłem zrobić więcej. Potrójny efekt 2 *'Wolfe': Nagranie X27. Spotkanie z Johnem White'em i Lucy Kuo. Nagranie rozpoczyna się. *'Kuo': Wszyscy słyszeliśmy o wizji Kesslera. W Empire City powstanie przewodnik o niezwykłych mocach i zdziesiątkuje ludzkość. Po tym, co widzieliśmy... Ja mu wierzę. *'Wolfe': Mnie również przekonał. *'John': Sprawdziły się dotychczasowe wizje Kesslera. Ta największa też się ziści. *'Wolfe': Szkoda, że NSA nie dzieli naszych przekonań. *'John': I tak w końcu użyliby siły. Wyłącznie my zrozumieliśmy co się tutaj tak naprawdę dzieje. *'Kuo': Jeśli nie możemy pracować z NSA, to... musimy zacząć działać sami. Trish Treść tej wiadomości jest zależna od karmy Cole'a. Dobra karma (kanon) *'Wolfe': Nagranie X76. Spotkanie z Johnem White'em i Lucy Kuo. Nagranie rozpoczyna się. *'John': Opowiem wam o... niedawnym wydarzeniu. Nie rozumiem planu Kesslera, więc będę się trzymał faktów. Kessler porwał dziewczynę MacGratha, Trish, i powiesił ją na dachu. Powiedział, że MacGrath może ją uratować. Ale na innym dachu było sześciu umierających lekarzy. MacGrath musiał wybrać. *'Kuo': To chore! *'Wolfe': Szaleństwo! *'John': Wybrał właściwie, próbował ratować lekarzy. Rozumiał, jak ważne jest to, by przeżyli. *'Wolfe': MacGrath ma niewzruszoną moralność. *'John': Najwyraźniej. Teraz jestem już przekonany, że to on musi nam pomóc w walce z Bestią. Zła karma (spoza kanonu) *'Wolfe': Nagranie X76. Spotkanie z Johnem White'em i Lucy Kuo. Nagranie rozpoczyna się. *'John': Opowiem wam o... niedawnym wydarzeniu. Nie rozumiem planu Kesslera, więc będę się trzymał faktów. Kessler porwał dziewczynę MacGratha, Trish, i powiesił ją na dachu. Powiedział, że MacGrath może ją uratować. Ale na innym dachu było sześciu umierających lekarzy. MacGrath musiał wybrać. *'Kuo': To chore! *'John': Próbował ratować dziewczynę. Może i był samolubny, ale... postąpiłbym tak samo. Kessler i tak wszystkich zabił. *'Kuo': Jasne. *'John': Pewnie chciał wzmocnić MacGratha przed przybyciem Bestii. Może mu się udało. MacGrath jest chyba silniejszy, niż kiedykolwiek. Przekonania *'Wolfe': Nagranie X136. Spotkanie z Johnem White'em i Lucy Kuo. Nagranie rozpoczyna się. *'Kuo': Wolfe pracował nad sposobami wzmocnienia mocy przewodników. Rezultaty są pomyślne, ale trzeba je sprawdzić. John, przekonasz MacGratha, żeby przyjechał do New Marais? *'John': Nie, to zły moment. *'Kuo': John... To najlepszy moment! A co z Bestią? Sam mówiłeś, że MacGrath nie jest jeszcze gotowy. Dopilnujmy, tego żeby był. *'John': Jeszcze nie. Słuchaj, razem z Cole'em szukamy Kuli Promieni. To jest teraz priorytet. Z tego co wiemy, Kula Promieni może być katalizatorem, który tworzy Bestię. Skutki *'Wolfe': Nagranie Josepha Bertranda, plik A078. Nagranie rozpoczyna się. *'Bertrand': Nie jestem szczęśliwy! To nie tak miało być! Ty... Ty! Zmieniłeś mnie w jakiegoś... potwora! *'Wolfe': Nie możemy przecież przewidzieć, jak obiawią się moce przewodnika. *'Bertrand': Nie potrafię się kontrolować! Co mam zrobić?? Dlaczego Bóg mi to uczynił? Wszystko... Wszystko naprawisz, doktorze. Słyszysz mnie?? *'Wolfe': Proces jest nieodwracalny. Przykro mi, ale chyba... *'Bertrand': Skoro nie możesz mi pomóc, nie jesteś mi potrzebny. Ranni oficerowie *'Wolfe': Nagranie Lucy Kuo, plik R013. Nagranie rozpoczyna się. *'Kuo': Przez ataki potworów panikuje całe miasto. *'Wolfe': Nie mam pojęcia, skąd się biorą. *'Kuo': Musisz częśćiej wychodzić z laboratorium. Tam umierają ludzie. Policjanci z New Marais nie byli przygotowani na taki kryzys. Większość już nie żyje. Bertrand też nie próżnował. Jego milicja zajęła miejsce pokonanej policji. Część istotnie zwalcza potwory, co poprawia ich społeczny wizerunek. Poza tym, zaczęli też oskarżać ludzi o posiadanie "krwi odmieńców". *'Wolfe': Bertrand ściga przewodników? *'Kuo': Na to wygląda. Wszystko działa chyba na korzyść Bertranda. Większość ludzi zaczęła go traktować jak przywódcę. *'Wolfe': Nie chce mi się wierzyć, że to się dzieje. Rdzenie wybuchu *'Wolfe': Nagranie Josepha Bertranda, plik A074. Nagranie rozpoczyna się. *'Bertrand': Ukrywałeś coś, doktorku. Będę teraz miał na ciebie oko. *'Wolfe': Szczęśliwy przypadek. Szukałem sposobów udoskonalenia rdzeni Kuli Promieni po wybuchu, a nawet ponownego ich wykorzystania. Jedno ze zwierząt doświadczalnych zbytnio zbliżyło się do próbki i... wchłonęło ją. Odkryłem, że zaczęło przejawiać nowe talenty przewodnika. *'Bertrand': Może twoje... "rdzenie wybuchu" mi pomogą. Bóg przewidział chyba dla mnie coś więcej, niż tylko przemianę w bezmózgiego potwora. Nowa moc... która może wyjawić Jego wielki plan. Wyjazd *'Wolfe': Nagranie Lucy Kuo, plik R84. Nagranie rozpoczyna się. *'Kuo': Wiem, że John nie żyje, ale... nie powinnam cię tu zostawiać. *'Wolfe': Niemal ukończyłem IPP. NIe mogę wyjechać. Nie teraz. *'Kuo': Bertrand wkrótce zacznie działać. Zrozum. Chyba chce przejąć środki Synów Pierworodnych. *'Wolfe': Zgadzam się. Dziś niewielu z nich stawiło się w pracy. *'Kuo': Lepiej ukryj rdzenie wybuchu. *'Wolfe': Będzie dobrze. Bertrand wciąż mnie potrzebuje. Kuo, spóźnisz się na statek. To może być ostatni. Idź! Znajdź MacGratha. Sprowadź go tu. Spiesz się, na miłość boską! Nowi i starzy znajomi *'Wolfe': Poczta głosowa od Lucy Kuo. Nagranie rozpoczyna się. *'Kuo': Po przybyciu skontaktowałam się z MacGrathem. Nie trudno było go znaleźć. Nie ufa kobietom. Inaczej, spróbowałabym go uwieść. Wciąż jest w żałobie, więc nie będzie łatwo go namówić na wyjazd. Jak na razie pan, doktorze Wolfe, działał najlepiej. Możliwość zyskania nowych mocy chyba go interesuje. Niebezpieczny potwór *'Wolfe': Nagranie Lucy Kuo, plik R84. Nagranie rozpoczyna się. *'Wolfe': Nowy gatunek z bagien przejawia cechy humanoidalne. Skąd ma DNA? Przesunął się w górę czy w dół łańcucha pokarmowego? *'Kuo': Sądzę, że jest na samym szczycie. *'Wolfe': Bagienna fauna była w oczywisty sposób wystawiona na promieniowanie. Mutacje to prawdopodobna teoria. Wciąż nie rozumiem, dlaczego Bertrand nie chciał mi zapewnić żadnych okazów do badań. *'Kuo': Po co? Jak wymyślisz środek odstraszający, jego milicja straci zajęcie. Bertrand szaleje, część 1 *'Wolfe': Nagranie Josepha Bertranda, plik B62. Nagranie rozpoczyna się. *'Bertrand': Wiedziałeś, że Kessler miał wizję przyszłości? Był wczoraj na lunchu. Twierdził, że wizytował nasze obiekty, ale sądzę, że przyjechał do New Marais, żeby przekazać mi wiadomość. Przewidział przybycie przewodnika, którego moc i wściekłość są tak wielkie, że pochłoną świat. Nazwał go "Bestią". Powiedział, że przybędzie do New Marais, i że musimy się przygotować na jego nadejście. Mówił, że nie mamy zbyt wiele czasu. *'Wolfe': Brzmi niedorzecznie. *'Bertrand': Tak, to szczera prawda. Tylko, że... ja wierzę w przepowiednie, doktorze. Co wiesz o broni atomowej? Zmiana reżimu *'Wolfe': W laboratorium słyszałem strzały i wrzaski. Sądziłem, że to nalot rządowy, dopóki nie usłyszałem wiadomości Bertranda. Nagranie rozpoczyna się. *'Bertrand': Zastanawiasz się pewnie, dlaczego przy drzwiach stoją straże. Kessler nie żyje. W New Marais nie ma już synów pierworodnych. Przejąłem ich środki. Teraz pracujesz dla mnie, doktorze Wolfe. A jest jeszcze spo-ro ro-bo-ty. Ze mną u steru jeszcze wiele osiągniesz. Potroję twoje fundusze. Nie będziesz już musiał eksperymentować na małpach i szczurach. Od teraz będę ci dostarczał ludzkiego materiału do badań. Bertrand szaleje, część 2 *'Wolfe': Nagranie Josepha Bertranda, plik B107. Nagranie rozpoczyna się. *'Bertrand': Piękność, doktorze. Wygląda potężnie. *'Wolfe': Pocisk o małej mocy, zgodnie z instrukcją. Ładunek to około 51 kiloton. Nigdy czegoś takiego nie wykonałem. Gdybym tylko mógł przeprowadzić próbną eksplozję... *'Bertrand': Wykluczone. Rząd do nas zapuka, zanim zdążymy ocenić wyniki. Musimy trzymać kciuki i modlić się. Modlić się, że nie będziemy musieli tego użyć. Wybacz mi *'Wolfe': Raport audio... Końcowy. Słychać łomotanie w drzwi. *'Wolfe': Drzwi ich nie zatrzymają. Ja... zrobiłem wszystko, żeby naprawić to, co zepsułem. Pozostałem, gdy Bertrand opanował Synów Pierworodnych. Pod jego wynaturzonymi rządami popełniałem kolejne przerażające czyny. Jednak dzięki jego środkom, ukończyłem IPP. Tylko to się liczy. Boże, oby zadziałało. Oby przeszło moje najśmielsze oczekiwania i pokonało plagę. Rozbrzmiewa wyważenie drzwi i hałasy. *'Wolfe': Przebacz mi, Kuo. Żałuję, że cię nie ostrzegłem. Ciekawostki *Odnalezienie i odsłuchanie połowy tajnych wiadomości nagradzane jest brązowym trofeum, o nazwie Za zasłoną. Odnalezienie i odsłuchanie wszystkich tajnych wiadomości natomiast, nagradzane jest srebrnym trofeum, o nazwie Dobra inFormacja. Kategoria:Rozgrywka w inFamous 2 Kategoria:Tajne wiadomości